dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Software
With the use of a Hack Deck or The Plug a Character can build up a selection of Software that can benefit them On Foot or on the Road. Some Software is specialized and will only run on certain systems, if the Character is a Cyborg they can benefit from several types of Control software that must run on The Plug. The Plug Characters that have The Plug installed are able to use a variety of Cybernetic Control software that allows them to have better control over their Cybernetics or Vehicles they Plug into, all Software the Character owns remain with him even when they disconnect from a Vehicle or lose a Cybernetic (Battle can be rough). Robot Characters are considered to have The Plug by default. Biker Software Characters that ride a Bike can interface with it and gain a greater level of control over the vehicle by directly interacting with any computers fitted to the bike. Drive: +1 (Bikes and Trikes only) Cost: $800 Driver Software Characters that Drive Cars and Long Wheelbase vehicles are in control of a very different Vehicle than Characters on Bikes or Trikes and as such they use different Software than those controlling such small vehicles. Drive: +1 Cost: $800 Doublethink The difficulty of dealing with Combination Actions often forces Characters to be progressive, a Character with full Cybernetic Arms and Legs can control their body with a series of routines that make it possible to ignore the penalties incurred from the use of Combination Actions. Cost: $800 Target Assist When a Character is fitted with Cybernetic Eyes they are able to use HUD displays and targeting reticules that allow them to improve their chances of striking a Target successfully with any weapon (Sidearms or Vehicle Weapons). Accuracy: +1 Cost: $1,500 Firewalls Characters with computers in their head are sometimes vulnerable to neural attack and as a result the development of defense software parallels the use of attack software, Characters with The Plug are able to buy a Firewall in multiple levels each time gaining the bonuses of the software added on to of the previous levels. A maximum of 6 Levels of Firewall can be used together. Hack Resistance: +1 Cost: $200 per Level Hack Decks Many Characters who are too squeamish or apprehensive about getting a computer installed in their brain will use a Hack Deck instead, while these devices can run software through a connection to a Vehicle they cannot run personal enhancement Software. Biker Software By connecting a Hack Deck to a Bike the Character can use special management software to control the bikes systems and enhance its performance on the road. Handling: +1 (Bikes and Trikes only) Cost: $1'500 Driver Software Similar to Biker Software, using this series of management programs plugged into a Car or Long Wheelbase Vehicle the Character can enhance its performance considerably. Drive: +1 Cost: $1'500 Target Assist Unlike Cyborgs a Character using Target Assist Programs on a Vehicle is only able to enhance the function of Missile Guidance and Turret control, but using this software the Character can better manage these systems and gain a greater chance of dealing a serious hit to their opponents. Accuracy: +1 Cost: $1'500 Firewalls As with The Plug a Hack Deck is vulnerable to Hacking and most Characters who use them will quickly install defense software to better protect their software resources and any vehicle its plugged into. A Maximum of 6 Levels of Firewall can be installed and used on a Hack Deck. Hack Resistance: +1 Cost:' $200 per Level Data Sift Unlike other software the Data Sift is not designed to enhance the performance of a Vehicle, instead it is intended to be used to gather data from Servers and Static Computers, this allows the Character to connect their Hack Deck to such systems and gather valuable information such as Blackmail, Share Indexes, and other valuable Data. A Character may use Data Sift to gather wealth through data during a Campaigns Downtime. A maximum of 6 Levels of Data Sift can be purchased and installed on a Hack Deck. Income: $250 per Level Cost: $1,000 per Level Hacking Software In addition to specialized Software The Plug and Hack Decks can be used to attack other computerized systems (Even Drones and Robots) and attempt to take control of them or at least stop them from attacking. Software for Hacking works in much the same manner as Firewalls with multiple levels stacking together to provide a more powerful attack platform. When Attack Software is used against another Character or Vehicle the Character rolls a D6 and adds their Attack rating to the roll, the Target Character or Vehicle also rolls a D6 and adds their Firewall rating to the roll, if the Attacker rolls greater then the Defender they successfully invade the system and their Attack Program takes effect. If a System is infected with an Attack Virus it will try each Phase to rectify the damage using protective software and reboots, this allows the Defending Character or Vehicle to make a test each Phase, the Victim rolls a D6 and must score Equal to or greater than the Attack Softwares Rating in order to defeat it and restore normal function, this roll is made at the end of each Phase and once successful it allows the Character or Vehicle to resume normal function on the next Phase. Attack Worm This Program is designed to bore through a Characters or Vehicles defenses and take control over systems, if the Virus is successful then the Target loses control over their systems (Robots and Drones stop functioning, Vehicles start rolling to a stop, Cyborgs become crippled, etc.) until the Virus is defeated. Attack: +1 Cost: $200 Spider Virus Building Attack software is a fine art for some and the Spider Virus is an example of excellent programming, when a system is infected with this Virus it goes haywire as the spiders web connects random systems together, Characters infected in this way suffer a penalty to rolls equal to the Attack Rating of the Virus, but Vehicles begin to act out, Weapons fire randomly, Braking and Acceleration switch to and fro, etc. Each Phase the Virus is in the System roll a D6 on Odds the weapons fire immediately (Turrets fire at their current target), on Evens the Drive System is compromised and the Vehicle suffers a -2 Handling for that Phase. Attack: +1 Cost: $300 Infiltrator Virus Designed specifically to be used against heavily Cybernetic Characters, Robots, and Drones, this software attempts to take over control of a Characters systems and direct them as it desires. When a Character is infected with an Infiltrator Virus they immediately switch their Hostility (Attacking allies and ignoring enemies), Cyborgs are only vulnerable if they have fully Cybernetic Arms and Legs. Attack: +1 Cost: $1'000 See Also Character Design Character Equipment Cybernetics On Foot Index